Here and There Richonne Collection
by semul
Summary: My Richonne collection of various one-shots/drabbles that were published on Tumblr. Rated from K to M.
1. After An Awkward Encounter

_This is a little scribble I made after reading a post from jamiesrzblr on Tumblr. It's how I imagine Rick and Michonne handled the awkward "I lay with him" request Jadis made._

* * *

Rick warily glanced at Michonne as they made their way to the RV. He was confused, to say the least. One second, he was hoping their new ally understood what she was a part of, and the next, he was rendered speechless, fighting off an urge to shudder.

Michonne gave no sign that she was affected by the odd woman's uncomfortable request but he knew better than to assume she was good with it.

"You okay?" he asked as he followed her into the RV.

She raised her eyebrows, resting her rifle and katana on the counter. Crouching down to secure the gun she'd placed there earlier, she glanced up at his unsettled form. "Are you?"

He nodded vigorously, his fingers fluttering on his hips. "Yeah, I'm good." He winced as he quickly ammended, "I'm not good with _that_. But, yeah, I'm-I'm good."

She smiled to herself. She could tell he was thrown off by the strange request. He probably wasn't used to fighting off the attentions of other women nowadays.

She, on the other hand, wasn't surprised by the comment. Rick was a good man, not to mention an attractive one; it wasn't easy finding a combination like that in a world like this.

She stood up and smiled at him with a sigh, adjusting her katana back over her shoulder. But she wasn't about to let some junkyard chick's thirsty comment bother her. If there was anything in this world she was sure of, it was that Rick was hers and she was his. She wouldn't waste time thinking otherwise.

She silently walked up to him until their boots were almost touching. She gazed up at him with a faint smirk. "Good," she finally replied.

His face relaxed as he mirrored her smirk. He cupped her cheek as he leaned in for a kiss, tasting her reassurance and feeling more than certain of what he was fighting for that day.


	2. Backpacks and Massages

_So I saw a bunch of Richonne 7x12 promo pics and this is what bounced around in my head all day. A prelude to the van scene in 7x12._

* * *

Michonne slips off her pack with a thud. The straps leave indentations on her sweaty skin. After another long day of scavenging, she's exhausted. She opens the van door and sits on the edge. She quietly hisses as she rubs at her aching shoulders, rolling her neck with a groan.

Rick notices and wordlessly motions for her to turn around. He sweeps her hair over her shoulder and begins massaging her tense muscles. His firm grip eases away the worries of the day, the stress draining away from her shoulders and arms.

After a few minutes, she feels as if she's floating away on a cloud of ecstasy. Her lips part with a moan of pleasure. This is heaven.

She's so lost in her bliss that she barely notices the prickle of his beard as he plants slow, sensual kisses along her bare shoulders. His soft lips and warm breath send shivers up her spine. She continues moaning, this time for an entirely different reason.

His tongue darts out to lick at her salty skin with each hungry kiss. Her body tingles in anticipation. Her fingers find their way into his thick, damp curls, gripping him tightly, not wanting his attentions to end. His lips find their way to her warm neck as his hands roam under her shirt. She sighs with pleasure. He swiftly tears off his shirt, climbs into the van, pulling her with him, and shuts the door to their private paradise.


	3. Reminiscing Richonne

_Written for 25 Days After Negan for Richonne Just Desserts: Day 22 (Rick and Michonne get ready for battle and reminisce about past confrontations)_

* * *

Carl let out a loud yawn, stretching his tired limbs. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed," his eyes watered from exertion, "Tired."

Rick and Michonne nodded at the young boy in understanding. It was late. The three of them had spent all night huddled around the kitchen table, revising every detail of their plan of attack; they couldn't leave anything to chance. They wouldn't underestimate Negan again.

Rick had been against the idea of involving Carl but given their limited options, he set aside his instinct to overprotect his boy. Carl's knowledge of the compound was essential. Besides, working together - having a common goal - was helping ease the tension between them. They had something to look forward to, something to focus on. It was exactly as Michonne had predicted when she convinced him to include the young boy.

Carl wearily stood from his chair and reached out to gently squeeze her shoulder beside him. She smiled warmly, resting her hand atop his. Rick grinned. He wasn't the only one who appreciated her: Carl and Judith loved her to pieces.

Aside from keeping them alive, she kept them hopeful. She was the guiding light of the family. Finding her in the middle of all this was a miracle, a small yet crucial sign of mercy in this godforsaken world.

"'Night," Carl tiredly called out behind him as he turned to walk away.

"G'night," she murmured, Rick echoing the sentiment. They silently gazed as he shuffled off to his room.

The soft glow of the lanterns induced a calm, reflective mood. Exhaustion was beginning to set in. The couple relaxed in their chairs, staring serenely at the piles of paper before them, taking in the still of the night, the buzzing tension of preparation tapering off.

After a moment of easy silence, Rick softly snorted.

Thrown off by his sudden reaction, she gave him a puzzled look across the table. "What?"

He grinned and gently shook his head. "I just…," he said, looking down at the map in front of him, thoughts running through his head of his son as an infant resting against his chest, tiny and helpless. It truly felt as if all these years had passed by in the blink of an eye.

"Sometimes I can't believe how much he's grown up," he said finally, utterly amazed by his son's resilience. He would have never survived if his life had been turned upside down at that age. The strength he possessed to continue persevering in a world that had cruelly taken so much away from him was beyond his understanding.

Michonne sighed deeply, thoughts of the things she'd been around to see the young boy go through flashed through her mind. "He's been through a lot," she sagely agreed.

"Yeah," he rasped softly, "He has."

They'd all been through a lot. How they'd made it this far was inexplicable. The odds were against them but they'd survived and found each other in the process. Though the world was full of unimaginable cruelty, they'd discovered a precious life worth living.

"He's overcome what life's thrown at him," she said assuredly, teasingly adding, "He is a survivor, just like his old man."

He scoffed lightly, humored by her lighthearted dig, and leaned back against his chair, rubbing his eye. "I don't know if I'd call that survival. Feels more like a bad habit I can't seem to shake off."

She raised her eyebrows in understanding. Living nowadays felt more like a burden than a blessing. Life didn't come without paying the price, a price that took its toll over time. Still, she was able to fully appreciate that Rick's 'bad habit' of living had kept them alive more times than she could count. She couldn't imagine everything he'd done for Carl before she was around.

"It's a habit that's kept him alive," she pointed out, quietly gazing at him.

He skeptically raised his brow, keeping his eyes on the table in front of him. "Yeah, with one less eye."

She frowned at his ill attempt at humor, gazing up at him evenly. "That wasn't on you," she reminded him.

He searched her steady gaze for a moment before looking away. "Maybe," he said unconvinced, his fingertips quietly tapping against the table.

All he knew was that she'd saved them countless times, specifically that horrifying night. He still had nightmares about it, that fateful shot still ringing in his ears. If she hadn't been there, they'd both be dead. He'd certainly not been in the right state of mind to defend himself from the relentless herd of walkers.

"To be honest, that night, we wouldn't've made it past that herd if it wasn't for you," he confessed openly.

She inhaled deeply. It had been rough night but they'd made it through. In hindsight, it was a good thing nothing living had gotten in their way because she would've sliced right through it without hesitation. Apparently, desperation and Carl's life hanging in the balance was the perfect combination needed to release the mama bear in her.

A smile tugged at her lips as Rick's first words upon entering Alexandria came to mind. She attempted to maintain a serious face, her smile betraying her. "Yeah," she affirmed. "Good thing I was there."

He smiled with a quiet snort, shaking his head. Though she was kidding, she was right. It truly was a good thing she was there. His smile faded as a contemplative look passed over his face.

"You're right." The past year's events came to mind and in every scenario, he saw her face. "You've always been there for us. Looking out for us. Saving our asses. Saving my ass," he pointed out.

She gazed at him puzzled by his sudden appreciation. "I wasn't the only one saving asses. You had a lot to do with it, too."

He looked at her skeptically. He didn't see it that way. He was the one that got them onto these difficult situations. She was the one who bailed them out.

"Says the woman who single-handedly saved me from the Governor," he retorted, still in obvious awe of her incredibly skills with her sword and ability to handle herself.

She shrugged indifferently. Though she'd had her personal reasons for killing him, those hadn't factored in when the moment came. Protecting Rick had been her focus.

"True but when we came across Terminus, you found our family, kept us going. You got us out of there. Alive and in one piece," she reminded him.

"That was Carol," he corrected her. "I was the one who got us into that mess in the first place."

"Mmm," she said in a disagreeing tone, though relenting after he gave her an unconvinced look, knowing there was no changing his mind.

"Fine but you were there when things got impossible. That night on the road with Daryl and that group…," her voice trailed, wanting him to understand yet not wanting to get into more details, "We wouldn't have made it out alive if it wasn't for you."

He sighed heavily. Yes, they'd made it out alive but that night had been one of the worst of his life. He'd crossed a line he could never uncross. Contemplatively looking down at the map before him, he absentmindedly rubbed his thumb against it.

"Yeah," he murmured shamefully, that moment slowly emerging from the depths he'd shoved it down.

A haunting taste of iron filled his mouth as the memory clouded before him. He swallowed thickly and blinked away the daze settling over him. That moment was not something he particularly enjoyed remembering.

Immediately picking up on his remorse, she quickly tried to assuage his guilt. "You saved us that night. Carl wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't done what you did. You saved us just like you always have."

"Somehow I don't think that compares," he said quietly, avoiding her gaze.

She tilted her head, looking at him compassionately. Here he sat feeling less than human for what he did, making him all the more human. For being so strong and resilient, he carried a lot of guilt on his shoulders. Though he'd done his best to keep them safe and alive, he didn't think it was enough. He wanted them safe yet wanted to protect them from suffering the unavoidable extremes surviving in this world required.

If this past year had taught her anything, it was that filtering out the bad was a luxury no person in this world could afford. Seeing the ugly, the evil people were capable of, was unavoidable. If avoiding _that_ was impossible, then comparing what they'd had to do to survive made no sense.

She reached out to still his hand with hers. "Then don't. Don't compare. Keeping each other alive, that wasn't something we had any control over. It was what it was. What matters is that we pulled through. We survived together."

She had a point. No matter what situation they found themselves in, they always made it out, together. Starving, threatened, lives hanging by a thread, they'd withstood it all.

After everything they'd suffered, this seemingly impossible challenge in front of them didn't seem quite so impossible. Their past would save them. They would make it to the other side. They had to. They still had a future to live out. Inspiration reignited his soul.

"You're right," he said abruptly, looking up at her, a new determination settling in his chest. He turned his hand over to clasp hers firmly. "We'll make it. We'll make it through this, too. We have to."

She nodded, searching his eyes determinedly, pride swelling in her chest. "We will."

The lantern lights glowed steadily, illuminating the two warriors, a renewed sense of purpose and peace filling the air. Together they would conquer the impossible, meet their fate. Together they would live to see another day.


	4. Last Straw

_This is how I imagine the reunion between Rick, Michonne, and Jadis would go after her betrayal._

* * *

Rick stepped inside the dark cell, Michonne quietly standing behind him. "Why are you here?" His hard voice echoed against the cold walls.

The pungent woman with blunt bangs turned around and proudly raised her chin, studying Rick's tense figure. She nonchalantly tilted her head. "Changed mind." She slowly strolled up to him, invading his personal space as usual. "Give us second chance," she said in an almost demanding tone.

Rick remained still, a sneer twisting his features. "You had a gun pointed at my head. You shot me."

The woman simply arched her eyebrows and shrugged. "Made mistake."

The tension in the room elevated. Michonne shifted behind him, ready to pounce and tear her to pieces. He held out his hand preventing her from murdering the traitor before they'd had a chance to get what they needed from her. Though, he was struggling not to do it himself. His jaw tightened as he clenched his fists, stopping himself from knocking this low-life sack of shit's teeth out.

He tilted his head questioningly at their prisoner and spat out, "What about the people we lost? They're dead because of you."

The woman's beady eyes shifted between the two leaders. The warm welcome they'd given her a couple weeks ago was long gone. All she saw now was cold anger in their eyes. She would need to negotiate, make a sacrifice. She casually stated, "I give people. Replace them."

Rick's mouth twitched with a snarl. His voice lowered menacingly. "Replace the lives we lost with your garbage?"

Finally, realizing the level of hatred behind Rick's restrained demeanor, she licked her lips nervously. "You need numbers," she reminded him.

Rick lightly sucked in his cheeks, the familiar sour taste on his tongue signaling the last of his composure. He was done and if she wanted to live, she'd give him what he wanted. He nodded as he stepped closer, eyeing her coldly. "Give us back our guns."

She knit her brow, appalled that he'd dared ask her for that. "No."

His eyes slightly narrowed. "Give us back our guns and we won't kill you."

Desperate, she inhaled sharply. She clung to the last of her resolve. She stepped closer. "We fight for you. We fight together," she said softly, reminding him of the words he had once spoken to her, her eyes silently baiting him with an enticing look.

His face suddenly became neutral. His anger turned into an emotionless, indescribable look. "No." His voice was calm.

She studied his stone-faced expression. She scrambled to negotiate. "We fight together and… _ten_ guns back?"

He stared at her emptily. Michonne remained quiet, knowing what would come next.

"Thirty?"

When they both remained silent, she rolled her eyes, reluctantly giving in as much as she was willing to go. "Half." She turned to look Michonne up and down before dangling a bonus. "And another cat?"

That was the last straw.

Rick quickly stepped back and raised his gun to Jadis' surprised face. Her lips parted at the sheer anger in his eyes. "All our guns and you live." He pulled back the hammer and tilted his head. "Say yes."


	5. Lions and Tigers

_This is a Richonne flash fic set in the Kingdom immediately following the first meeting between Rick and King Ezekiel. I was dying to see Rick smile and couldn't get this scene out of my mind._

* * *

The couple gazed upon the thriving community, hands resting on their hips, their brows knit with distrust.

The surreal community was a bittersweet reminder of their past, a hopeful glimmer of their murky future. They understood its fragility, painfully aware of its fleeting existence. Yet, the air was calm, untainted by fear or uncertainty. Its inescapable light seeped into their thirsting souls. Rick fell under its lulling peace, easing the tension that had pervaded his thoughts for weeks.

He glanced down at his scuffed boots, squinting up at the woman before him. Lightness crinkled at the corners of his eyes. A quip tumbled past his lips, piercing the dissipating fog of worry.

"Least I know now you're not into guys with pet tigers."

Michonne arched her eyebrow, acknowledging his accurate assumption. "Definitely not tigers," she conceded but then gently tilted her head in further consideration, "Lions, on the other hand…"

He searched her teasing eyes, a bashful smile finally spreading across his long-awaiting lips.


	6. Richonne Christmas Reunion

_This was written for A Very Richonne Christmas for Richonne Just Desserts. An AU where Michonne is reunited with Rick at the local Christmas festivities in King County._

* * *

The tree towered before her, majestic with its twinkling lights and artificial snow fluttering off its green tips. Nat King Cole crooned in the background. Children joyfully skated around the portable ice rink, tightly gripping their parents' hands. Locals chattered as some attempted to capture the magical feeling in a selfie.

Michonne smiled. _Christmas._ It had snuck up on her again. She swore it was only the Fourth of July last week. _I've been working too hard_ , she admonished herself as she took a careful sip of hot cocoa from her cup. The sweet liquid warmed her entire body.

She let out a contented sigh. A visible, long, puff of breath escaped her lips, the cold air stung her nose and cheeks. She needed this. Time to clear her mind. Time for herself. And what better way to do it than by spending time taking in the Christmas spirit?

She had been feeling nostalgic. So she'd driven to King County, the closest thing to feeling like home. The town had gone all out this year and the holiday spirit was evident everywhere she looked. It reminded her of simpler times, put things in perspective.

Her eyelids fluttered shut. She could happily lose herself in such a sublime moment.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

 _Or not_ , she thought irritably. She knit her brow, refusing to tear herself away from the serenity.

"Miss?"

She reluctantly opened one eye, looking for the perpetrator who'd interrupted. Both eyelids flew open as they landed on a gorgeous pair of blue eyes.

"Rick?"

She knit her brow in pleasant surprise. He smiled widely, immediately tempering it into a knowing grin, his eyes crinkling humorously.

Rick Grimes. She hadn't seen him in years. He'd aged well since the last time she saw him. The lines around his eyes were more defined, streaks of gray could be found in his ever-curly hair and beard. He looked older, more refined, yet still as handsome as the day she met him.

A smile slowly spread on her lips. "Oh my God, Rick! How are you?"

She pulled him into a hug, immediately feeling the spark in her chest she had once dismissed as a youthful crush. Feeling his firm body against hers – though harmless enough – roused a warm sensation of yearning familiarity. She inhaled uneasily, filling her lungs with his tantalizing aftershave. It took her back to a time when he'd been the object of her unrequited, secret affection.

He was rookie cop, new to the King County Police Department and she was a young college girl completing an internship at the DA's office. They'd become fast friends but being that he was a married man, she'd kept her distance. That being said, it hadn't stopped her from admiring him from afar.

He had never found out about her unrequited feelings and she had never acted on them. When she left, she thought she'd overcome all of that. She thought she'd finally moved on. Apparently not.

She swallowed nervously and pulled away, revealing her elation with a bright smile. "It's been years."

"It has," he agreed, studying her face, taking in every small, perfect detail. He slightly shook his head in disbelief. "You look great, Michonne. The years have treated you good."

She smiled widely, feeling a surge of heat in her ears. "Well, thank you. Not lookin' too bad yourself, Officer Grimes," she retorted.

"It's sheriff now, actually" he corrected her.

"Oh, sorry, _Sheriff_ Grimes."

He softly chuckled. "Yeah, sounds good comin' from you."

"You've probably been waiting years to hear me say it," she teased, naturally falling back into their playful bantering.

He grinned at her with a challenging look in his eyes before casting down his gaze. He took a hesitant step forward, looking up to gaze at her with a gentle smile. "I have."

She bit her lip. There it was. The way he'd say things or look at her always made her stomach flutter. She never quite knew how to process it.

She cleared her throat nervously. "Yeah," she repeated softly. Suddenly, she remembered the reason why things had never gone further between them. She took a subconscious – and literal – step back as she casually inquired, "So, how's the family?"

Noticing her attempt at putting space between them, a hint of disappointment crossed his face but was quickly replaced with a relaxed grin. "They're good."

Her heart fell but she forced herself to continue her line of questioning. "Lori, right? And your boy? I haven't seen him in years. He must be all grown by now."

A hesitant look passed over his features before he nodded, glancing down at his boots. "Yeah, Carl's good. Just turned ten last month. Almost as tall as me. Smart, smarter than I ever was," he said with pride in his voice. His expression became somber but continued. "And, Lori's, she's-she's good. She just got remarried a few months ago."

She tried not to gawk at him as she processed the news. He was single. Or rather, not married. Maybe. Her brain went into overdrive. "Oh, I...," she trailed awkwardly, as she tried to figure out how to proceed.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, we got divorced last year. Things just didn't work out like we thought they would."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, it's good though. We're good." He glanced away, as if casting off the shame of his admission.

She knit her brow slightly. Leave it to Rick to feel guilty about a failure beyond his control. Things really hadn't changed much.

"And you? You're okay?" she asked in concern.

He looked slightly startled by the question but was quickly replaced with an appreciative grin. "I'm doing better. Things are getting better. So that's good, I guess."

Hesitant about ruining the moment, she casually asked, "So, you getting remarried anytime soon, too?" She took a small sip of her drink, anxiously awaiting his reply.

He narrowed his eyes humorously. "Not that I know of." He arched his eyebrow knowingly, silently picking up on her unsubtle curiosity.

"What?" she protested with a smile.

He snorted softly before returning the question. "And you? How've you been?"

"Yeah, it's been good. Not married or remarried or anything. Just working hard. Decided to take a break and came down to look at the lights. See if anything's changed."

He nodded, turning to look at the tree in front of them. They stood next to each other, observing the scene in amiable silence. After a moment, he glanced at her. "Anything changed?"

She sighed deeply, staring at the tree in front of her as she took another sip from her cup. She nodded as she lowered her cup. "Some things." She turned slightly to glance at him. "Some things never do."

He studied her eyes curiously. They roamed over her face as if to memorize every detail, pausing at her lips. He blinked a few times before nodding and turning back to face the tree.

Her insecurities immediately settled in. Should she make a move? Would he be interested? Maybe she'd be pushing her luck. Maybe he never saw her like that. Tension filled the air. Rick's face reflected the same trepidation she was experiencing. It was as if they both wanted to say something but were second-guessing themselves. After a moment, they decided to break the silence simultaneously.

"Listen, if you're not..."

"I hope I'm not...,"

They paused and glanced bashfully at each other, laughing awkwardly. They turned to face each other, waiting for the other to speak. Rick took a step closer, closing the distance between them.

He spoke first. "I was just gonna say, if you're planning on stickin' around, maybe we could catch up?"

She studied his eyes, recognizing genuine eagerness in his gaze. He wanted to spend time with her. She smiled. Maybe after all these years, they were finally on the same page. Maybe fate had finally intervened and blessed their reunion with the possibility of something more.

"I'd like that," she replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The look in his eyes told her Christmas had come early for him. He bit his lip, almost shyly, a look of promise lurking behind his gaze. "Good," he rumbled out.

Eagerness thrummed in the hearts of the rediscovered friends as they restrained their elation with muted smiles and fidgety hands. As the night passed, they settled into the magic of their surroundings, lights twinkling in their eyes and a reignited hope burning in their chests. Christmas had come and, along with it, the promise of a long-awaited romance.


	7. Sangria

_This was written for Richonne Just Desserts. Prompt fill._

 _ **prompt: "** Hi there! So I've been listening to country music lately and there's this song that comes on, Sangria by Blake Shelton. I think Rick! And it's AU and its cute and romantic and maybe one of these awesome writers could make something using that. Thanks :)" for ANON_

 _ **summary:** AU Rick and Michonne on beach resort vacation. One-shot._

 _ **a/n:** So this can be read as a standalone one-shot or as a continuation to the "Richonne Christmas Reunion". Either way, I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

The last rays of warm sun shimmered across the cerulean horizon. The waves lapped quietly along the sandy beach, the enticing aroma of food tantalizing their senses. Strings of white lights surrounded them, creating a peaceful, magical feeling, reminding him of the warm summer nights he'd spent chasing fireflies as a boy.

Rick gazed at the beautiful woman resting against the bar next to him. The white lights made her eyes shine like the moon illuminating two dark ponds in the still of the night. They pulled him in, sinking him deeper into an abyss, embracing him with a warmth that melted away the worries and cares that shrouded his soul. He could lose himself in those eyes. She was just so…magical. _Yeah, magical_ , he thought happily.

He drowsily blinked at the bottom of his empty glass. It was his third drink of the night but they weren't any closer to acquiring a highly coveted table for two at the swanky beachside restaurant she'd suggested. He'd be upset if he wasn't feeling so damn good. He was buzzing on a tropical island with the most gorgeous woman in the world: Michonne.

She radiated beauty. Her brown skin glowed from the sun that had kissed every exposed – glorious – inch of her earlier that day. Her hair was pulled up revealing a flawless face and shoulders he had an urge to lick. Her flowy white dress made her look like a fairy tale princess. She was perfect. How a guy like him managed to get a woman like her was beyond him. He smiled dopily as her gaze came to rest on his.

She sighed contentedly, taking the last sip of her dark crimson drink, setting it down on the bar. "I don't think we're getting a table tonight," she said unperturbed, running her finger around the rim of her glass.

A deliciously heady feeling hummed throughout his body. He lazily lifted his eyebrows and made a noncommittal noise. If he were being honest, he was relieved. He relished having her all to himself, not needing to share her with prolonged, meaningless distractions. He loved taking full advantage of those moments of pure intimacy, focusing all his energy on just being with her. A sly grin lit up his face as an idea suddenly came to mind.

He leaned in. "You wanna go back to the room?"

She pondered it for a moment before smiling conspiratorially. "I saw a vending machine we can raid," she suggested, slightly waggling her eyebrows.

He hurriedly took out his wallet and slammed a few bills on the bar. Hastily taking her hand, he grunted, "Let's go."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

The buzzing of the vacancy sign and their chuckles filled the night air as they strolled back to their hotel hand-in-hand. They stumbled past the glass entrance, failing to restrain their giggles, earning them a questioning look from the desk clerk. Once they managed to find and enter the elevator, Michonne gripped his arm tightly and slipped off her sandals.

"Ahh," she sighed, tilting her head back in ecstasy as she stretched her toes, the cool tile beneath her bare feet sending shivers up her legs.

Normally, she wouldn't dare walk barefoot in public areas but wearing sandals she hadn't broken in was taking a toll on her pinky toes. She held the torturous shoes in one hand as she released her grip on his arm and languidly looked up at him with a satisfied smile. Her lips parted in surprise at what she found.

He looked predatory. Licking and biting his bottom lip, his eyes shamelessly raked up her body. That moan had stirred something primal inside of him. It took everything to restrain himself from pulling her into his arms and taking her against the elevator wall just to hear that sexy groan again. The ding of the elevator tore them from the intensifying mood.

She smirked knowingly at him and glided out the doors, enticing him with the natural sway of her hips. He practically sprang after her. His hands landed on her waist and spun her around. He attempted to devour her but she pressed a finger to his advancing lips. He groaned in frustration, opening his eyes to her teasing gaze.

"Not here." She gently pulled out of his embrace and walked backwards, away from him. "Not yet."

He looked at her longingly as she turned to continue seductively walking down the dimly lit hallway. He inhaled deeply. She would be the end of him. A smile tugged at the edge of his lips. It would be an ending he would only be too happy to face.

He staggered up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, her back thudding against his chest. She could feel the sunglasses in his shirt pocket poke at her as he laid kisses against her bare shoulder, refusing to let her go as they toddled their way to their room.

Her skin tingled from his prickly caresses. It felt good, especially when he began sucking on the sensitive spot near her earlobe. Her giggles quickly turned into lustful sighs. She wasn't sure how long she'd be able to hold on to her last bit of sobriety if he kept this up.

After finally reaching their door, she turned and leaned her back against it, placing her hand on his broad chest sliding it up to his shoulder. Her gaze let him know that she was as turned on as he was. He tightly gripped her waist with one hand and leaned his forearm above her against the door. His eyelids were drowsy with desire. He needed to taste her.

His lips chased hers but she teasingly brushed hers against his before pulling away, leaving him unsatisfied. Enflamed, he grinned shrewdly. He'd let her get away with it. _For now._ This bliss they were experiencing had inspired an endless reserve of patience in him anyway.

The warm buzz of alcohol flowing through his veins only served to enhance his bliss. Never in a million years did he ever imagine this beautiful woman – who'd once been his closest friend – to be pressed so close to his body, awakening a passion inside of him didn't know he was capable of feeling. Fate had gifted them with each other and the gratitude in his heart grew with every moment spent at her side. Who would have thought that after years of being apart, they would find each other, only to discover a love like he'd never known?

He leaned his forehead against hers, words blooming from his full heart. "I love you."

Her eyelids fluttered closed, her stomach flip flopping in elation. It took everything inside her to not devour his pink and ready lips.

"I know," she murmured, intentionally holding back the words that had etched themselves in her heart long ago. She wanted both of them to be completely sober when she said them, not seconds away from drunkenly pouncing on each other.

"Yeah?"

She moaned in affirmation, gripping her sandals tightly in one hand and burying her fingers in the curls at the nape of his neck with the other. She couldn't wait any longer. Though, as she pulled him in, he teased her by pulling away with a grin.

If she wasn't going to say the words he knew she felt, he was going to hold out long enough to get her head spinning like his had been all night. He angled his head and whispered against her cheek, "You love me?" He gently placed soft kisses down her jaw line.

She sighed, tilting her head, exposing the column of her neck. "Mmm...maybe. A little," she said more breathless than she intended.

He smiled, still kissing down her neck. "Yeah? Only a little?" he prompted as he slid his hand near the delicious curve of her backside, pulling her closer.

She managed to whimper in response. His lips worked their way back up, his whiskers tickling her earlobe. "You're bad liar," he whispered huskily.

She bit her lip before laying her hand on his chest to still him. Though he was right, she didn't like being called out.

"You think I'm lying?" she challenged, her dilated pupils and breathlessness betraying her.

He searched her eyes intently. "I know you are."

She regarded him. His confidence was attractive as hell. The fact that he knew her inside out was enough to flame the desire she felt for him and only him.

He leaned in against her obstructing hand, whispering in her ear, "I can see it in your eyes." He lingered, nuzzling her ear lobe, taking a moment to inhale her alluring scent before pulling away.

She arched her eyebrow challengingly. After a moment, she reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out his sunglasses. He lowered his hands to her waist as he watched her in curious delight. She pulled his sunglasses on gracefully with one hand and schooled her expression. They covered almost half her face, sagging down her cheeks. She looked adorable as she gazed up at him solemnly.

"No you can't."

After a moment of admiring her wittiness, his bright grin slowly faded. His eyes darted to her tempting lips. He couldn't resist any longer. He pulled off the glasses and dove in. They crashed against the door as he finally devoured her hungrily, tasting the sweet Spanish wine still lingering on her lips. Inebriated by her taste, he felt his world begin to spin out of control but the gentle tugging at his curls tethered him from floating away.

Between fervent kisses and fumbling with the room key, he half-heartedly continued attempting to elicit a response from her, "I can taste it on your lips."

Managing to open the door, he walked her inside, still thirstily drinking from her wondrous lips. His ability to form coherent words floating away with each kiss.

Closing the door behind them, she susurrated against his mouth, "Mmm, baby, that's just the sangria."


	8. Katana Lesson

**_Ah! I love that your loving this collection (especially the Richonne Christmas Reunion-perhaps we'll see an official part two this Christmas)_** ** _! Thank you so much for lovely comments!_**

 ** _So recently I participated in the Baker's Dozen challenge for Richonne Just Desserts on Tumblr. It consisted of writing 13 stories/paragraphs where each one was a different genre. I will be sharing them each as chapters on here to avoid any confusion._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy them as you await other updates! Looking forward to your comments! They are my nourishment! :) Thanks!_**

* * *

 **Baker's Dozen Story #1**

 **Katana Lesson (First Time Fic)**

"Here, try."

Michonne gently urged him to take her most treasured weapon. Rick looked at her in amusement before biting his lip and nodding reluctantly.

She handed the sheathed sword to him with a smirk. He tentatively took it in his hands and weighed it, raising his eyebrows as if impressed before slowly unsheathing it.

She quietly studied his fascinated gaze, backing up next to his side, intently awaiting his next move.

He gripped the handle and tested the weight of it. Glancing at her, he stepped forward and swung it towards the ground. It swished smoothly, grazing the tips of overgrown grass, tiny pieces silently falling to the ground like fine confetti.

He looked back at her, a gleam in his eye. He stepped forward further, ensuring there was enough distance between them.

Recalling every elegant move she'd ever made while wielding the katana, he attempted to imitate said moves from memory. But instead of wielding it lithely, he waved it around like a swimming pool noodle with a mind of its own.

He furrowed his brow in frustration. "How do you…?"

Michonne snorted gleefully behind her hand. He narrowed his eyes and attempted it again.

Through uncontrollable giggling, she called out, "Easy there, Taskmaster. Don't swing so hard."

"How are you supposed to…," he muttered.

"Just be gentle, glide it through the air."

"I am," he sighed after a few more awkward waves. He placed the weapon down in defeat, enjoying the smile on her face. "I think I just need to leave this to the professionals."

Michonne chuckled as he sheathed and handed back her sword with a grin, ending their first – and last – katana lesson.


	9. Warrior Queen

**Baker's Dozen Story #2**

 **Warrior Queen (Adventure Fic-AU)**

He was surrounded. His heart beat violently in his chest, sweat pouring from his flushed skin. He'd made the mistake of assuming he was welcome to explore the dense forest his team of archaeologists had found.

He was wrong.

Now, he stood at the center of an enclosing group of four warriors. He was a stranger in their land, an unwelcome trespasser. He earned whatever fate awaited him.

The sudden echo of a sharp series of whacks rang out. The four fell to ground like a group of abandoned marionettes. Slowly rising from a defensive crouch, the most gorgeous woman he'd ever laid eyes on stared back at him intently.

She held a sturdy stick, her brown skin glistening, her dark eyes studying his frozen form. She expertly whipped the weapon around to rest firmly at her side. His lips parted as his eyes dragged up her exposed, alluring form. Her dark hair swayed against her shoulders as she stood proudly.

"H-hello," he stuttered gruffly.

She narrowed her eyes.

He raised his hand out non-threateningly. "I'm-I'm Dr. Richard Grimes. I'm not going to hurt you."

After a moment of tense silence, she replied bluntly, "Leave."

Backing away, she scampered back into the thick foliage leaving the dazed doctor with an aching backside and yearning to learn more about the beautiful warrior who had saved his life.


	10. A Farewell to Curls

**Baker's Dozen Story #3**

 **A Farewell to Curls (Future Fic)**

She stared dumbfounded at the man standing before her. His beard was trimmed and his skin slightly tinged pink from his hot shower but it was his hair that caught her attention, or rather the lack of it.

It was just this morning she was running her fingers through his soft curls. Now, only a closely sheared haircut remained.

She reached out, her fingertips jerking at the strange touch of the soft brush of hair rather than the locks she'd become accustomed to gripping.

"They're gone," she said in disbelief, lowering her hand.

"Thought I'd change it up."

She gaped at him in silence as she continued processing. He gazed at her expectantly. His silver patches gave him a distinguished look, reminding her of the all the years they'd made it through.

After a moment, she exhaled in acceptance. Gently smiling, she tilted her head. "It's just that I've never seen your hair like that."

He smiled, "Yeah?" He slowly backing her up against the wall, taking her hands and laying them against his head. "Then let me give you a better view."

He kneeled before her as her giggles gradually turned into sighs of pleasure, her fingers blissfully running themselves through their rightful territory as her husband demonstrated the benefits of a closely sheared cut.


	11. A Poem for Richonne

**Baker's Dozen Story #4**

 **A Poem for Richonne (Writer's Choice-Poem)**

Fate tore me to pieces,

My life a discarded shell,

You came to me like a vision,

Shining light upon my hell.

Your warmth healed my blindness,

My soul entwined with yours,

You filled my empty heart

With an affection that assures.

Your hope grew within me,

It bloomed with your love,

I do not fear death

For with your strength I'll rise above.

Your words always echo,

Within my heart and mind,

We are the ones who live,

My purpose now redefined.


	12. All Yours

**Baker's Dozen Story #5**

 **All Yours (Unresolved Sexual Tension Fic-AU)**

Michonne mindlessly twirled her pen between her fingers as a steady flow of meeting attendees filed into the spacious conference room. She poked at her phone on the table and glanced at the time. She sighed, irritated that the next wasted hour could have been addressed in a carefully worded email.

"Is this seat taken?"

Startled, she looked up, her lips parting as she took in the stranger. Athletic build, nicely dressed, tamed curls, blue eyes, and a smile that made her stomach flutter. He was gorgeous.

She swallowed thickly before gesturing toward the empty chair. "It's all yours."

Assuming he would slide the chair out and move it next to the pretty brunette batting her eyelashes at him, she was surprised when he plopped down with a sigh. She narrowed her eyes in uncertainty as he opened his small notepad and clicked his pen. He looked up at her with another butterfly-inducing smile.

"Thank you."

She nodded slightly in acknowledgement, turning her attention back to her own notepad. In her experience, striking up conversations with people at meetings usually resulted in small talk which was more painful than the meeting itself.

But when she raised her eyes to glance at the stranger, she knew talking was the last thing on his mind. He stared at her with a look she could only describe as ravenous.

He unapologetically smirked. She inhaled deeply, her nervous stomach flip flopping.

This certainly beat the hell out of an email.


	13. A Detective's Fate

**Baker's Dozen Story #6**

 **A Detective's Fate (Mystery Fic-AU)**

Faded billows of smoke wafted throughout the small office. An abandoned cigarette rested against a full ashtray. The dim light of the lamp barely illuminated the detective's face, shadows hiding the bags beneath his eyes and the wrinkles across his forehead.

Rick steadily gazed at the woman before him. Her fur lined coat hugged her figure, her elegant hat obscuring her face and eyes. She slowly removed her silk gloves revealing the unspoken reason she was visiting him at this late of an hour.

"I shouldn't be here," her smooth voice stated, sending a jolt of desire to the pit of his stomach.

"I know," he rasped as he curiously gazed at the young, black woman elegantly perched on the edge of her seat.

"Your name's been mentioned as somebody we can trust, that you're willing to help?"

His eyes flitted down at the compliment of which he was unworthy. He did not deserve praise for showing a basic amount of human decency. "You can trust that money stays green in my pocket regardless of whose hands it's passed."

Satisfied with his response, she uttered the words that would change his life forever, "Good. I'm Michonne Anthony and I need you to find who murdered my husband."


	14. Gentleman of the Night

**Baker's Dozen Story #7**

 **Gentleman of the Night (Crack Fic-AU)**

Knocking back her third whiskey of the night, Michonne glared at the empty glass in front of her. The constant chiming of the coin slot machines and soft clap of chips being slid across felt tables filled the air. It mocked her, taunting her to spend what remained of her hard-earned money.

"This seat taken?"

She furrowed her brow turning to guy who stood by the stool next to hers. Her expression immediately melted into one of surprise.

His perfectly tanned skin rippled over just the right amount of muscle. His scruff framed his strong jaw and pink lips emphasizing them to the point of sinfulness. Blue eyes intently studied her, a few stray curls resting against his brow. If she didn't know any better, she would have mistaken him to be a former model. But former models didn't walk around second rate casinos striking up conversations with strangers at bars.

Her mind quickly put two and two together. She was in Vegas, alone, sitting at a bar, looking desperate. She'd unintentionally put out a signal only a certain kind of person would respond to.

He was a prostitute.


	15. Control

**Baker's Dozen Story #8**

 **Control (Smut Fic - WARNING: edges into possible rated M territory)**

Sitting amongst their nest of blankets, Rick pulled his deliciously naked warrior queen into his lap. He positioned her legs around him and brusquely pulled her against his firm body with a deep moan. A sigh of pleasure escaped Michonne's parted lips, his eager arousal provoking a desperate arch of her back and roll of her hips.

He laid gentle kisses against her chest and neck. Her legs trembled around him, her heat nearly scorching him. She tilted her head back and writhed against him, clutching at his soft, damp curls.

His dark eyes glimmered with hunger as he held her steady. An impatient whimper escaped her throat.

"'Chonne," he gruffly whispered beneath her, his mussed curls sticking to his sweaty skin. He needed to feel her lips.

As if in a trance, she slowly looked down upon him, her lids heavy with desire.

He could no longer hold back. He thrust inside her. Her eyes mindlessly rolled back as her pelvis heaved forward with a gasp but his firm grasp prevented her from finding the friction she needed. She whined impatiently.

"'Chonne," he repeated, his voice hoarse with desire. He mindlessly craved her kiss yet he couldn't form his plea.

Her eyes fluttered open. She lustily gazed into his penetrating eyes. Seeing the love, the passion, the trust, and the yearning in his eyes, she slid her hands down his jaw, tilting his lips toward hers. She knew what he wanted. Gripping his beard, she kissed him.

Finally achieving what he desired, his hands released her and slid up her toned back, allowing her to finally find the rhythm she needed.


	16. Good Morning

**Baker's Dozen Story #9**

 **Good Morning (Supernatural Fic-AU)**

The morning sun warmed Michonne's back as she slowly came to. She kept her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply, contentedly digging her face back into her pillow. She was too damn comfortable to move.

After a few blissful moments of dozing, she reluctantly tore herself from Morpheus' arms. The day called to her and Rick's sleeping body was drawing her in with his warmth. All was well with the world and she was ready to take on whatever it decided to throw at her today.

That is until she stretched out her arm and it landed against a pair of breasts.

Startled by the soft flesh, her eyes flew open. Staring back at her, or rather, lightly snoring back at her, was her own face.


	17. Fated Fortune

**Baker's Dozen Story #10**

 **Fated Fortune (Alternate Universe Fic)**

Rick limped toward the prison fence, desperately clutching the red store-basket full of food. The entrails from an earlier encounter with one of the dead dripped from his shirt, momentarily covering his scent. Erratic breaths escaped his chest as an intense pain in his thigh shot up his entire body.

He was alone, he was injured, and he had nowhere to go. His only hope was that the directions he'd overheard weren't misleading.

It appeared they weren't.

He tightly gripped the chain-link fence as he squinted at the mirage that was making its way toward him.

She was the most enchanting vision he'd ever witnessed. Her dark dreadlocks framed her slender face, her leather vest and gloves gave her a hard edge but her close-fitting pants accentuated her soft curves. Her full lips were pursed as she slowly approached the other side of the fence.

A wave of relief settled over him as he gawked at the beautiful wardeness who scrutinized him with her dark eyes. Either he'd found sanctuary or God had sent him his most stunning angel to welcome him to the gates. He stumbled back as his exhaustion caught up with him.

 _I found it._ It was the last thought that passed through his mind as his eyes rolled shut and he crumbled to the ground.


	18. Home Again

**Baker's Dozen Story #11**

 **Home Again (Fluff Fic)**

"Watch your step," said Rick as he gently led Michonne into the house.

She nodded, slowly making her way inside. A smile lit up her sore face at the sight of Carl with Judith in his arms quietly awaiting her.

It had been days since she last saw the young teen and over a week since she saw Judith. It was a relief to finally come home.

"Hey." She walked toward them, a subtle limp in her step. Judith watched her with wide eyes. Picking up on her uncertainty, Michonne cooed, "Hey, baby girl. I missed you. You wanna gimme me a hug?"

Judith furrowed her brow with a nod and immediately reached out with her arms.

Rick tenderly rubbed her back. "You sure?"

"I've got her," she said breathlessly as she joyfully drowned herself in the little girl's embrace.

After a moment, Judith pulled back and carefully held her healing face in her small hands. She looked concerned, studying Michonne's mildly swollen features, her fingers carefully tracing the faded bruises.

It sent a jolt of emotion to her heart. Feeling hot tears spring to her eyes, she turned to kiss her little hands. Seeing her family together again made her realize how much she had nearly lost.

She turned to Rick. "It's good to be home," she said, her lips quivering with emotion.

Rick smiled, kissing her forehead. Imitating her father's gesture, Judith planted a kiss on her eyelid.

Laughing breathlessly, she sniffed back her tears of joy and turned to Carl. She extended her arm out. "You, too. C'mere."

The teenager grinned as he bashfully trudged over and joined in the happy reunion.


	19. Dancing Around a Truth

**Baker's Dozen Story #12**

 **Dancing Around a Truth (Romance Fic)**

Their warm palms touched, lightly gripping each other as the soothing notes of a song floated through the air.

Rick's thumb caressed the small of her back as she rested her cheek upon his firm shoulder. They held each other close, swaying together in perfect unison. His lips buried themselves in her dreadlocked hair and his eyelids fluttered closed, reveling in the warmth of her body. He inhaled her familiar essence and his thoughts floated away. His heart beat steadily as he held his best friend in his arms.

Tonight was the night he would finally tell her how much she meant to him. She'd stolen his heart and mind, her name had burnt its place in his soul. She deserved to know what he was feeling.

She needed to know her best friend was completely and utterly in love with her.


	20. Baby Talk

**Baker's Dozen Story #13 [Final story of the challenge]**

 **Baby Talk (Humor Fic)**

"So when shall we expect our great leaders of Alexandria to share in this joyous renewal of humanity?"

The smiles on Rick and Michonne's face faltered as they looked at each other in uncertainty. Rick slightly cocked his head, giving the eccentric king a questioning look.

The king prompted him, "The renewal?"

They blankly stared at him.

"Children! Infants! The repopulating of our earth!"

Understanding finally crossed their faces. Michonne murmured, "We're in the middle of a war." While Rick assured him, "Soon."

They paused to glance at each other.

King Ezekiel smiled. "Perhaps this is the perfect opportunity to discuss this pressing matter."

Michonne waited until he strolled away to look over at her apparently eager, future baby-daddy.

Rick placed his fluttering hands on his hips, now fully aware of his precipitous response. He gave her an apologetic look.

She smirked at his unease. "Soon?"

He bit his lip and shrugged. _Hell, if he stepped in it, he might as well roll around in it._

"Like the king said," he declared with a twang, adjusting his stance, "we're gonna need to repopulate the earth sooner or later."

He raised his eyebrows at her as he swaggered away, leaving her to grin at her confident, ever-logical man.


	21. We're Together

_A Richonne one-shot on how Rick deals with jealousy._

* * *

Rick stood at a distance as he watched Michonne elegantly whirl and swish her sword with skilled precision as a group of mesmerized students copied her every move.

Ezekiel had convinced them to give weekly weapons training to his people at the Kingdom. They were reluctant at first but quickly realized it gave them a chance to go on frequent road trips together.

A smile spread across his lips as he remembered last night's trip. They'd become sidetracked and spent the night hidden in a thick of trees, raucously debuting the back of their newly acquired van. It made him wonder if the Hilltop needed help with their weapons training, too.

A voice interrupted his shameless thoughts. "Wow, that woman is incredible."

Rick glanced over at the astonished younger man beside him. He didn't recognize him but then again, he knew only a handful of people from Ezekiel's community. Everybody else all seemed to cower away every time he or anybody from the group showed up at their gate. Although, judging by his confident way of approaching him, this guy wasn't familiar with the protocol.

Deciding to give into a bit of small talk, Rick adjusted his hands on his hips and nodded proudly, engaging with the guy complimenting his woman, "She is good."

The guy shook his head in reverence. "More than good. She's…she's something else." He stared at her with a dopey smile on his face.

Rick knit his brow. He didn't much like that look on his face. But then again, Michonne had told him to give these people a chance. He merely rolled his shoulders uneasily. "Yeah?"

The guy nodded in veneration. "We talked this morning. She told me how she learned to handle that weapon of hers. Self-taught. Not a single lesson." He shook his head in awe. "That's just impressive."

Rick lightly sucked in his cheeks, the taste on his tongue souring. This guy's compliments were quickly getting on his nerves. Hopefully, the guy knew when to shut his mouth before things got ugly. "Impressive," he repeated without growling.

The enthralled man heaved a sigh. "That Michonne is amazing." They watched as she bent over to lay her sword down and pick up her water bottle. Rick glared at the obviously ogling guy. The idiot smiled roguishly, adding, "And hot as hell, too."

A snarl twitched at Rick's lip as he slowly tilted his head to eye the oblivious man menacingly. This guy's flattery had started out innocently enough but was now verging on suicidal. Didn't he know who he was talking to?

Then he said the words that would seal his fate.

"I think I might, you know, see if she's interested."

Rick's icy blue eyes burned with rage. He glared at him, swallowing back a bitter taste of irrational jealousy. His hand itched to pull out his Colt and put a bullet between his eyes. Instead, he rolled his neck stiffly and turned toward him, ready to pounce at the next comment he made about her. His ears tinged red as he withheld his rage.

The guy, finally picking up on the suddenly tense mood, turned to look at him uncertainly. "Y-you don't think that's a good idea?"

The guy's innocent tone and naïve look prevented Rick from putting him down right then and there. Instead, he held back a glowering look as he pursed his lips tightly and scratched at his beard in feigned consideration. In reality, his skin was starting to crawl with an urgent need to punch his teeth in. "Probably not," he finally replied with a gravelly voice.

The guy looked around before leaning in conspiratorially. "Why? Is she with somebody?"

He shrugged before lightly sucking in his cheeks again, his hand instinctively resting on his gun. He looked up at him darkly, an unhinged smirk playing on his lips. "We're together."

The guy's face paled as if he'd just stepped in the middle of a hungry hoard. "Ah, shit," he whispered before clearing his throat and backing away slowly. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to disrespect you or your girlfriend. I just came back from a run a couple weeks ago. I-I didn't know. Sorry, man, sorry," he mumbled, quickly turning away, tripping over himself as he sprinted down the road with his tail between his legs.

Catching her breath, Michonne walked up behind her bow-legged man, drinking from her bottled water, puzzled by the guy who had just dashed away from Rick as if he carried some sort of contagious disease.

She stared up at him curiously, wiping at her mouth with her forearm. "Who was that?"

He turned to look at her before roughly pulling her in his arms. She whimpered in surprise, her water bottle dropping to the ground. He pulled her closer and thoroughly paid worship to her irresistible lips. She gripped tightly to his damp curls as he kissed her thoroughly, using his tongue to fully taste her, sucking on her lips as if they were delicate sources of life.

When he finally pulled away, laying only gentle kisses on her lips, her eyelids fluttered open, her head light from the sudden attack. He held her tightly in his arms as she wordlessly and breathlessly questioned him, wondering why the sudden public display of affection.

He gazed down at her mouth as he softly rubbed her bottom lip with his thumb. "Thank you."

Recognizing the tension in his body and his inability to look her in the eyes, she arched her eyebrow as a realization dawned on her: Rick was jealous. An admonishing smile spread across her face. Whatever that guy had said had riled him up. Fortunately for her, a jealous Rick was a ravenous Rick. Knowing she'd pay for it later – a debt she'd gladly cover – she teased him, "Did this one offer to lay with me after?"

He glowered at her as she chuckled at his show of possessiveness. She shook her head delightedly and kissed him a final time before pulling away. Leave it to her man to get jealous when she had a job to do. He'd just have to wait until the drive home for her to remind him of all the reasons he made her feel the way no other man ever could.

She picked up her water bottle, intentionally bending to give him an eyeful, before turning to walk backwards toward her group of awaiting students. "Next time, ask if he's into bowl cuts and garbage piles. We might know somebody." She grinned at him playfully, turning to head back to work.

He smirked at her with a knowing look in his eyes as she continued her lesson, his jealousy abating and his heart a little bit fuller.

* * *

 _ **Hi again!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Jealous Rick is always fun to write! :)**_

 _ **I also just want to take a moment to say how grateful I am for all of your support and lovely, amazing reviews! All this love is so inspiring and makes me want to write even more! You are all so damn amazing!**_

 _ **Your feeling loved writer,**_

 _ **semul**_


	22. The Scale

_**This was my contribution for the Tumblr Richonne challenge. My prompt was to celebrate recent weight loss. It's a bit of fluffy smut. Short and sweet. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Scale**

Rick closed his eyes and let out a controlled breath.

It had been two months since he'd begun his diet and exercise regimen. Ironically, it had been him who had gained a few pounds since the baby was born. Michonne always made it a point to tell him it was just him fitting into the role of happy daddy. And although she never complained and looked at him with the same love in her eyes, he still felt the need to be at his best. It wasn't just for her but for himself.

Counting calories, cutting out junk food, and being mindful of his physical activity had been his main focus for the past few months. He had already seen some of the results without stepping on a scale. His pants felt a little looser, his shirts weren't as tight around the middle, and he felt more energized.

This morning was the moment of truth.

He cracked open one eye and peered down beyond his boxer shorts at the bright digital number. A smile crept onto his face as his eyebrows raised in pleased realization. His bare chest filled with pride as a pair of arms snuck their way around his trim waist, the number on the scale flickering away.

"Meet your goal?" Michonne murmured as she laid soft kisses along his exposed back.

He raised his brow as he took a moment to enjoy his wife's caresses. Ever since he'd begun, she had been supportive and attentive to his restrictions, never tempting him to stray from his goal. She'd even gone as far as to offer him a strenuous workout every night, an offer he happily accepted without fail. Although, now that he had regained his strength and energy, he vigorously reciprocated the favor a few stolen moments at a time.

He felt one of those moments coming on. He wet his lips in anticipation.

"Thanks to you," he rasped in appreciation, her fingers sliding up his firm pecs, her breasts covered by her robe pressed up against his back.

Her nails deliciously scratched down his body, a breathless moan escaping his mouth. His eyelashes fluttered as she reached one hand down into his boxers, her fingertips easing themselves beneath the elastic band. He quietly moaned. He could feel her warms lips kiss trails along the outline of his back muscles as her fingers spread along his natural patch of coarse curls, lightly kneading the area around his stiffening member.

"M-mm," she murmured in disagreement, "This was entirely you." Her hand began to gently caress the length of him.

He shut his eyes tight and let out a choked grunt, hardening instantly. "Shit."

She slyly smiled as she continued kissing him, stroking him to steel proportions. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, losing himself in the sensations. After a few moments, she slipped her hand out of his boxers, her warm breath on his back fading away. He frowned and turned to search for her.

It was just in time to see her sexily glide toward their bed, her robe slowly falling down her body onto the floor behind her like a pale blue pool of silk. He distractedly stepped off the scale and tilted his head as he studied her perfect nude form. A dark curtain of luscious dreads spilled down her shoulders, toned muscles rippled across her back, and her ass enticed him with a seductive jiggle as her sculpted legs moved forward gracefully.

She paused and gazed at him over her shoulder. He knew exactly what she wanted without her having to say a word. Maintaining intense eye contact, Rick strutted toward her. He rested his hands on her arms, caressing her soft skin, and gently but firmly pulled her against his body. His member, now at full attention, rested heavily against the dip above her ass. He moved her hair to the side and kissed down the slope of her shoulder.

"Thank you," he murmured in between kisses.

She smiled as her grateful – and extremely fit – husband demonstrated his appreciation and newfound stamina until the cries of their baby girl signaled the end of their morning tryst.

* * *

 _ **Alright, I think this is the last update for today! It's strange to think that months of work can be summed up in three different updates. Dang, I really wish I could right faster but I appreciate you guys hanging in there. I hope the updates will hold readers over until my next spurt of productivity. Thanks so much for your support!**_

 _ **Your exhausted yet satisfied writer,**_

 _ **semul**_


	23. Said and Done

"Besides, isn't that what you do when Rick says he loves you?"

Rick's heart stopped. Maggie's muffled voice reached his ears behind the partially closed door of the Hilltop's trailer she now called home. She had just asked Michonne a question and her silent reply was loud and clear.

He didn't know what had prompted the conversation but he knew he couldn't interrupt them. He stealthily pressed himself against the wall adjacent to the door, hoping to hear more.

"Y'all haven't said it?"

He could hear Michonne respond defensively, "He doesn't need to."

Maggie scoffed. "Like hell he doesn't. After everything you've survived together, he should be saying it every waking moment, shouting it from the goddamn rooftops."

After a brief pause, the woman he'd come to adore reasoned in her soft voice, "I don't need to hear it to know it."

A sharp pain filled his chest at her defending his thoughtlessness.

Maggie sighed, evidently unconvinced. "Maybe but it still needs to be said. Life has a way of taking away the people you love most. Then all you're left with is regret, regret you didn't say it enough or at all."

Maggie's words clearly reflected the pain she was still trying to overcome. They were all well acquainted with loss yet it didn't make them impervious to it.

He could hear Michonne quietly comfort her friend in their private moment of vulnerability. He carefully rested his head against the wall behind him and glanced at the partially open door longingly, their words resonating in his soul.

Michonne had never heard him say he loved her.

He swore he said it to her. All the time. Every time he looked at her, every time she looked at him. The words beat in time with his heart.

 _I love you, Michonne._

He knew he whispered it to her every night. When everything was calm and quiet, he would hold her close, drawing peace from her slumber. He'd murmur it into her hair, against her warm skin, and as a prayer into the moon drenched sky. He'd say it repeatedly, his heart filled with a unique love meant solely for her.

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._

Of course, he had said it but never for her to hear. He'd spent his life saying words to people that didn't mean a thing because his actions always spoke otherwise. This was different. She was different. What he held for her, he wanted her to see it, to feel it, to taste it. He wanted to surround her with it.

But it wasn't enough. She deserved more. It was time for her to hear it.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That night, entwined in each other's arms, he patiently waited. The withheld words hummed through his veins, buzzing and impatient to escape for the night. He kept quiet and simply reveled in her deep, steady breaths.

His eyelashes fluttered lightly, darkness quickly giving way to the dawn of a new day. He felt her stir, her body stretching against him. He laid sweet kisses on her shoulder, as per their morning routine. She reached back to caress his soft curls. She inhaled deeply, her warm body contracting in his arms.

Finally, she was awake. A new day had begun.

The sunlight bathed them in its baptizing light. His lips searched for the tender shell of her ear. She sleepily smiled as he quietly rasped with everything inside of him, "I love you."

The words eased her soul. He'd finally presented her with the final piece of the carefully constructed structure he'd purposefully built inside of her.

She breathed in the moment before saying her peace.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 _ **Okay, that's it for today. :)**_

 _ **I've just been a writing mood lately so I'm taking full advantage of finishing some of my shorter stories.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Your writing writer,**_

 _ **semul**_


	24. Richonne Christmas Reunion Part II

_**Part I is Chapter 6 Richonne Christmas Reunion of this fic. Though, this could be enjoyed with or without Part I. I hope you enjoy the Richonne fluff!**_

* * *

A decorated Douglas fir sparkled majestically in the middle of the town, lights and ornaments clinging to its every branch.

King County's holiday enthusiasts milled about, taking in the sounds of school choirs and the intoxicating smells of food sold by the local vendors. The breathtaking twinkling of multi-colored lights wrapped around every surface of the small town's shops lit up the town like a Christmas wonderland.

The absence of white powder dusting only put a slight damper on the enchantment. Yet, as fate would have it – and for the first time in years – a real chance of snow loomed overhead in the cloudy night sky.

Michonne rubbed her arms for warmth. The snap of a chilly wind stung at her cheeks, biting past her favorite purple knit headband to tickle her scalp. Although it was colder this year, it didn't seem to faze the families skating and admiring the lights.

It didn't faze her either as she blissfully closed her eyes, a soft smile pulling at the corner of her lips. Her thoughts drifted to exactly one year ago, the day her life changed.

But the memories were soon chased away by tiny billows of steam warming her face. The Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate she'd been craving appeared before her. She smiled wider, capturing it between her fingerless-gloved hands, inhaling the sweet chocolate smell.

The hand that offered it settled possessively over her rounded belly, his thumb gently stroking against her stretched out winter coat. He pulled her against his side as he tentatively sipped from his cup, gazing up at the same tree. She relaxed into his embrace.

Her swollen feet ached and the discomfort in her back reminded her she'd soon need to sit down. Though, that didn't stop her from taking in the beauty of the moment.

Never would she have predicted she'd be here with her former unrequited crush, Rick Grimes. Fate was rarely ever that kind to her. Yet, here they were, enjoying the small town's holiday festivities, basking in their last weeks of solitude before their Christmas gift arrived.

She let out a contented sigh. Though many things had changed in the past year, she'd adjusted to the changes gracefully. She'd welcomed the new path her life had taken and was enjoying every moment of it.

Yet, there was a sudden intangible feeling that pervaded her thoughts.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, spurring her to ponder it aloud. "Something's different this year."

She peeked up at her husband. He looked more and more like a mountain man each day with his thick beard and longer curls.

She didn't mind. In fact, she appreciated the unexpected wild man look. His curls had grown thick, wild, and soft. She couldn't keep her fingers out of them, a habit they'd both quickly grown addicted to.

Unfortunately, tonight they were well hidden beneath her husband's gray knit beanie and patterned fleece scarf. _My husband._ Her heart fluttered at the thought as she awaited his response.

He finished a tentative sip from his steaming cup, his hand unable to resist stroking her stomach. "Mmm...what's different?"

She turned back toward the tree, her lips pursed in thought. "I don't know."

Her uncertainty drew his gaze. Her brow was knit in concentration, her lips pressed together in a tempting pout. His wife was adorable.

 _My wife_.

The thought brought a joy to his heart he couldn't describe. He loved her more than she could ever imagine. To call himself a lucky man was an understatement.

Being the dutiful husband that he was, he decided to indulge her. He wasn't sure where she was going with the abstract topic of conversation but he was sure it was worth discussing.

He playfully massaged her protruding bump, reminding her of the most recent change in their lives. "Well, I can think of one thing that's different."

She lightly rolled her eyes, placing her hand atop his. "Besides that."

Rick gently rested his cheek on her head, careful not to spill their hot chocolate. He studied the tree in front of them, making an effort to guess what had captured her attention. "Different about the tree or different in general?"

She knit her brow, doing her best to put it into words. "I think…I think it's just the feeling, the Christmas vibe."

He bit the inside of his cheeks. As disciplined as she was academically, she was a firm believer in fate and destiny. She faithfully searched for vibes and signs, trusting the universe to guide her. He loved that about her. He was a probability man himself so her unwavering hope in a larger purpose was something he learned to fully embrace.

Yet, he couldn't help but rile her up every once in a while.

He did his best to give her a serious tone. "Mmm, the Christmas vibe," he murmured pensively, his acting skills quickly crumbling under the pressure.

She detected the goading smile straightaway. She nudged his side in annoyance. "You know what I mean."

Biting back a laugh, he couldn't help but agree. Things were different. It wasn't just the being happily married part or the chance to be a father again. It was a feeling. It was something in his gut.

He sighed in admission, "Yeah, I get it."

"You do?"

He took another sip with a hum of affirmation. "It's like a growing anticipation, builds up as Christmas gets closer. You feel it more when you're a kid."

That's exactly how she would describe it. She loved having Rick on the same wavelength as her, especially nowadays when words often seemed to escape her – another lovely side effect of the pregnancy.

She softly agreed, "Yeah, like that but it's more peaceful now. It's not that eager excitement. It's like this feeling that everything has worked out the way it should and we can handle whatever comes next."

He let her words roll around in his head for a moment. "Makes sense."

"Does it?"

Her uncertainty about his understanding amused him. She really wanted him to feel what she was feeling. Her questioning was her way of making sure they were on the same page. He decided to share what had gone through his mind exactly a year ago.

"Last year when we met, it almost didn't happen."

She blinked up at him in confusion, thrown off by his confession.

He nodded in confirmation. "It's true. I almost walked away. Nearly convinced myself that it wasn't a good idea." He raised his eyebrow coyly. "But I suppose fate had a hand in changing my mind. That and a sudden bout of nostalgia."

She looked down at her hot chocolate, amused by the thought that their fated reunion was brought about by a shared yearning for the past.

He bit his bottom lip before continuing, his stomach flip-flopping at the memory of seeing her for the first time in years. "I was standing right over there, watching you, waiting for the right moment. I thought to myself, _what the hell am I gonna say to her_? So I just stood there for a good ten minutes, wondering if I should say hi, wondering if you even remembered me."

Heat raised to her cheeks and ears at the thought of him watching her. She had no idea. She must have been that focused to not even feel that piercing gaze of his following her every move.

A small smile pulled at her lips, remembering the nerves she felt at seeing him again after so many years. She was glad she wasn't the only one with doubts that night.

He eyed her, mischievously adding, "Had I known you'd been carrying a torch for me all those years…"

Her smile fell slightly as she gave him an unimpressed look. She knew she would regret telling him about her unrequited crush on him. Leave it to Rick to ruin a perfectly romantic story with a smug remark.

Pleased by her annoyed look, he squeezed her closer and kissed her forehead, quickly salvaging the moment. "To be honest, I was so nervous that night. You looked so…," He couldn't find the word to describe just how beautiful she looked. Looking into her expectant eyes, he decided to illustrate it to her as best he could. "You were just standing there, a cup of hot chocolate in your hands, wrapped up in your fancy business clothes. You were taking it all in, lost in the moment. But it was your peace, that same peace that I'd always felt with you that poured out of you. With your eyes closed, smiling, happy with Christmas all around you, it was like…magic. You were magic. Perfect. Like you are, right now."

He gazed down at her upturned face, studying her as if he were memorizing this moment, his eyes full of a love like she'd never known.

Her face softened. He always had a way of saying and doing things that melted her into a pitiful puddle.

She blinked down at their entwined hands on her belly, the wedding ring she'd given him glinting, her own engraved ring hidden beneath her gloves. Her heart filled with an overwhelming emotion that stuck in her throat.

Sensing the tears brimming in her eyes, he continued cautiously, "And even though I was scared out of my mind, I didn't walk away. Something told me it was gonna be alright."

He turned her around in his arms until they were standing toe to toe. He gently pulled her as close as their unborn child would allow.

He caressed her cheek, his voice lowering just for her to hear. "Turned out it was. Fate, law of averages, whatever you want to call it, it worked out the way it should, the way it needed to. That's how I know it'll work out. We can handle whatever comes next. We will handle it."

He rubbed his thumb against her cool cheek before pulling her in for a deep kiss. She tasted like sweet chocolate and marshmallows. He moaned gratefully into her mouth.

After a few exquisite moments, he reluctantly pulled away with a few finishing pecks, slowly losing himself in her eyes. "Thank you."

Worried that her voice would crack with the emotions welling inside of her, she leaned her head against his and whispered, "You, too."

"I love you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you."

He tenderly wiped his wife's tears away, replacing them with kisses, taking her cup of hot chocolate from her shaking hands, handing her an extra napkin. He needed to distract her from the well of emotions she was tumbling down before she drowned herself in tears.

He smiled at her as she dabbed under her eyes. "Good, can't change your mind now."

 _Damn pregnancy hormones_ , she cursed inwardly. The littlest things always set her off. She sniffled away the rest of her tears. "It's never too late to change my mind."

He considered her words with the tilt of his head. "True but I brought you your hot chocolate. That's gotta count for something."

She gave him a doubtful look, playfully snatching back her cup and sipping on the cooled down drink. "Mmm, you're lucky this is some dang good hot chocolate."

Her sense of humor always seemed to lighten any mood. "That mean you'll stick around for a little while?"

She drew closer to him, gripping his coat. She softly replied, fighting back tears, "For a little while."

He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and reached down with the other to raise her hand up to his lips. He planted a sweet kiss against her fingers. They held each other as a calming sense of peace fell over them.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?"

She searched his eyes, wanting to communicate all the love she felt in her full heart.

"Merry Christmas."

His blue eyes crinkled happily, feeling the full impact of the long-awaited love fate had gifted him and he'd been fortunate enough to uncover.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'."

A light snow fell upon the loving couple, the completed holiday enchantment enveloping them in a blissful utopia fate had always intended.

* * *

 _ **Hello again!**_

 _ **Sorry about the long hiatus!**_

 _ **What a time for overwhelming job stress and depression to hit but I'm making my way out. And what a great way to do it by sharing some Richonne Christmas fluff with y'all.**_

 _ **I really hope you enjoyed it and hope to hear from you! I hope you have a happy holiday and wonderful new year! Love you all!**_

 _ **Your slowly recovering writer,**_

 _ **semul**_


	25. We're Not

"You haven't been sleeping."

The crease that had permanently settled between Michonne's brows deepened. He wasn't accusing her, merely stating an observation.

She glanced at him, refusing to meet his eyes for more than a few seconds at a time – a habit she'd adopted as of late. She knew it was cruel but couldn't help it. Just like she knew she should be sleeping but couldn't bring herself to seek a moment of rest.

Rick quietly studied her stony response, detecting the flurry of emotions storming beneath the surface. Anger and sadness had fractured her soul into a familiar array of pieces, too painful to mend on her own.

"You're not okay," he bluntly stated, staring at her still figure. "I know."

Of course he knew. Though she'd done her best to hide it, he knew. And yet, the question filled the thick air between them.

"How?"

She stared at him as he looked down at his boots, silently nodding as if to ponder her question but then quickly looked up, catching her off guard.

His eyes were more red than blue. They sagged tiredly, the brightness that once ignited their fury dimmed to cold ashes.

Finally, his gruff voice admitted a truth he'd been hiding, a truth they both knew they'd spent too long denying.

"'Cause I'm not."

Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach, sorrow wringing the air from her lungs. It was true. They were shattered. Both of them. And yet the pain had managed to unite them once again.

Her lips trembled as she gazed at him for the first time in days, her head tilted in compassion.

"Oh, Rick," she whispered in a broken voice, tears tumbling from her eyes.

He swiftly closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms, finally feeling the warmth of her body penetrate his armor of numbness.

* * *

 ** _So I must have been up in my feels about this season more than I realized. I woke up in the middle of the night to write this._**

 _ **I'm trying to cope with this season but it's been difficult. I don't know if I want to see the mid-season premiere or the rest of the season, for that matter. I love Richonne but I have my limits.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you don't mind me sharing this with you. It's all I have for now. :)**_

 ** _Your coping writer,_**

 ** _semul_**


	26. Head Over Heels

_I totally forgot to post this! This was my submission for Tumblr's Richonne Just Desserts "Five Times Michonne was Sure It Wasn't Love and the One Time She Fell Head Over Heels". Enjoy if you haven't already!_

 **Head Over Heels**

"Damn it," she swore under her breath.

Spotting the gleaming key on the driver's seat floor, Michonne sighed in frustration.

Her car was in the shop. So when Tyreese offered his '98 Honda Accord, she'd gratefully accepted. It was ironic really. The moment she'd settled out of desperation was the moment everything went to hell.

In fact, the same could be said of her dating life. Her last five relationships – as brief as they were – turned into mere moments of desperation.

 _No more,_ she decided. She was done with dating and she was done with this car.

Convincing herself of her resolve, she almost didn't hear the inquiring voice.

"You alright, miss?"

Cupid didn't exist. It was an indisputable fact but doubt gnawed at her as she turned to drink in the sight.

Dressed in uniform, the bow-legged man gently tilted his head at her. His mischievous smile sent her stomach aflutter and enraptured her so thoroughly, she nearly forgot to blink.

He repeated his question, "You alright?"

Fighting against the tongue-tied state he'd provoked, she huskily stuttered, "L-locked myself out."

Nodding, he shifted his stance. "I might have something for that." He awaited her permission before retrieving his tools from his truck. Holding his tools up, he arched his eyebrow. "May I?"

 _No wedding ring or tan line_ , she noticed as she let the chivalrous officer proceed.

He wedged the window and expertly slid in the metal. Her stomach tightened at the imagery, an urgent need simmering inside. Her eyes dragged across his fit backside.

Clearing her throat, she shifted her attention. "You do this often?"

He glanced at her, answering between focused grunts, "Every now…and then."

She barely heard his answer as his look of concentration sent shivers up her body. He bit his lip, squinting up at the sky, wiggling the tool until…pop!

"There we go," he murmured, carefully pulling the tools out before wrangling the door open for her.

Allowing her eyes to linger up his commanding form, she expressed her appreciation for his sincere gallantry, "Thank you."

"Anytime." He steadily held her gaze, still holding the door open. "I'm Rick, Rick Grimes."

"Michonne Foster."

He smiled. "Michonne." His drawl, gentle and deep, captured her full attention.

She was in trouble. Her earlier resolve was quickly fading. Her insides trembled in anticipation as he continued gazing at her like she'd been the one to save him.

Forcing herself to blink, she quipped, "So, you help damsels in distress for a living, Rick?"

Her inquiry nearly went unnoticed as she bent down to retrieve her wallet and keys.

Glancing away from her display with a blushing smile, he considered her question. "You could say that."

She stood, biting her lip. There was something about him, something irresistible, inescapable, that drew her in.

With her impulsiveness beating out reason, she stammered, "I was um…," she scoffed at her unease, the heat between them burning away all coherent thought.

When he grinned at her, she steeled herself. She wasn't going to let this gorgeous and considerate man slip away. "I'm thirsty. You?"

"Parched."

She glanced at the soda machine near the store entrance. "Buy you a drink?"

Weakening her last defense, he accepted, "Okay."

She was in trouble alright. Though, the thought promptly vanished as she finally allowed herself to bask in the warm glow of fate.


	27. Defense

_**So I wrote this for Tumblr's Richonne Desserts "Richonne Alphabet Series". Letter "D". Just a little taste of Rick defending Michonne against a work predator.**_

* * *

"Is there a problem here?"

Michonne breathed a sigh of relief, stepping away from her persistent supervisor.

After avoiding Gareth for days, he'd managed to corner her in the break room. He'd spent the last five minutes trying to convince her to go out with him.

Unfortunately, politely declining hadn't pierced through his thick ego. She was moments away from bruising his ego – and face – when someone walked in to intervene.

Annoyed at being interrupted, her supervisor tightly smiled. "Can I help you?"

Squinting his blue eyes, the stranger tilted his head. "What do you think you're doing?"

Gareth glanced at her unimpressed with the intruder. He scoffed in his direction, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The imposing man approached him, unintimidated by his offended attitude. "Rick Grimes, the new managing director." The authoritative twang in his voice left no room for confusion.

Gareth's face immediately lit up in recognition, his voice taking on a sycophantic quality. "Oh wow! Of course, Mr. Grimes! It's so nice to finally meet –"

Ignoring the blatant ass-kissing, the new managing director turned to her with a steady gaze. "Was he bothering you?" His voice had taken on a soft yet firm tone.

She knew she couldn't lie to him but she didn't want to make a fuss her first week. She took a breath, carefully steering clear of any accusations. "I'm okay."

He frowned, searching her eyes for the truth.

"See, she's fine. We were just talking, supervisor to co-worker. Nothing out of the ordinary." Gareth said lightheartedly, attempting to dismiss the compromising position he'd found them in.

"You're fired."

Her veins ran cold. Did he just fire her?

Before she could protest, Rick turned to the petrified man behind him. "Get your things and leave." His fingers twitched at his side as he glowered at him.

"Whaa…wait, you can't fire me," he said, outraged by the sudden termination, "I didn't do anything!"

"You're Gareth Hunter and according to your file, this isn't the first time you've been harassing people around here." His eyes glittered in anger. "But it sure as hell is your last."

Unable to worm his way out, he merely scowled. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Rick took a menacing step forward, lowering his voice to a growl near his face. "I'm the guy who'll break your jaw and punch your teeth in if you don't walk away right now."

Gareth gaped at him in shock, stuttering as he backed away, "You…I…you'll be hearing from my lawyer!"

Once he stormed out and the commotion had died down, Rick turned to her. "You alright?"

She nodded, her hammering heart settling in her chest.

"You're Michonne Anthony."

She blinked in surprise. How he knew her name was a mystery she didn't have the mental power to contemplate at the moment. "Yes, I am."

He held out his hand. "I'm Rick."

She gave him a firm handshake. "Yes, you are."

The unintentional approval in her voice drew out his amused grin. She released his hand with an awkward smile, relief settling in her shoulders.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. We don't accept that kind of behavior at this company. I won't."

It was refreshing to meet a higher up who stood by his principles. She eyed him cautiously, wondering if it was too soon to trust him. "That's good to hear."

As if sensing her doubt, he maintained her gaze. He lightly sucked in his cheeks, emphasizing his chiseled features. He studied her eyes for a moment before appearing to come to a conclusion about her.

He nodded, unrevealing of his verdict. "Well, let me know if you need anything, Ms. Anthony. I'm just down the hall."

Her eyelashes fluttered at the intense energy he left behind. She took a deep breath, her eyes following his bow-legged swagger out the door. She had to give it to him; Rick Grimes definitely knew how to make an entrance.


	28. Impossible

_**Here's another for the "Richonne Alphabet Series". Letter "I". A small Richonne moment I imagine happened in during the current hiatus.**_

* * *

"This is impossible," Michonne muttered under her breath.

Rick smiled, shielding his eyes from the sun. The smell of hot asphalt filled the air. The cicadas buzzed in the distance, all signs of a hot summer day.

He watched as she crouched, silently approaching the skittish mare once again. The horse eyed her warily, standing near the edge of the abandoned parking lot. She murmured reassurances as she edged closer to the animal. Reaching out, her fingertips brushed against its quivering sleek coat. After a few cautious caresses, the horse bolted away, leaving her huffing with impatience.

She glared at Rick as he walked toward her, snickering under his breath. She placed her hands on her hips. "Are you laughing at me?"

His grin grew wider. "Not laughing, just enjoying the show."

She held back a smile. Feigning irritation, she playfully snatched the canteen of water from his hand. "You said this was easy. We've been here all morning." She took a drink of the refreshing water.

He shrugged, placing his hands on his hips. He glanced at the horse who was now on the opposite side of the parking lot, grazing at a patch of plants growing through the cracks of the pavement. "She's a stubborn one."

She wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist and handed him the canteen. "I know you're referring to the horse," she jested, standing next to him with a sigh of resignation. She shook her head. "Today is just not my day."

"You giving up?"

She squinted up at the blinding sky. "The sun's overhead."

He considered her response. "A little sun never stopped you before."

She knit her sweaty brow and pursed her lips.

He knew that look. It was the one she had when she was trying to come to terms with a failure. He couldn't let her accept defeat.

He knit his own brow, nodding at her in encouragement. "Come on, you got this."

She gave him a doubtful look.

He tilted his head toward the horse. "We'll do it together."

A few hours later, with the sun beginning to set, they managed to mildly tame and leash the horse together. They bribed her to follow them home with a bag of fresh fruit.

Taking a bite of a crisp apple, Michonne wiped away its juice from her chin, inquiring while chewing, "So how long did it take you and Daryl to bring Flame in, back at the prison?"

Rick remained silent for a moment. Watching Michonne feed the rest of her apple to the now docile horse, he reluctantly mumbled, "Three days."

Michonne stopped in her tracks. "Three days?" Her companions came to a halt. "So the whole 'it's easy' thing was a lie?"

Rick angled his head with a squint, weighing the pros and cons of labeling what he said as a lie. "Well, it was easier than hunting a deer."

She held back a smile.

He peeked over the horse's muzzle. "I still owe you one, by the way."

His quiet voice brought out her smile. "Maybe you should take me with you next time. We might actually catch one."

He bit his lip at her teasing as she continued leading her horse toward their new home.


	29. Joker

_**Last one for the "Richonne Alphabet Series". Letter "J". It would be cute to see Richonne have a silly little moment like this**_.

* * *

Rick stared expressionless. He sat across from her, resting against the couch. His eyes solemnly focused on her.

She couldn't lose their bet. He vowed she couldn't make him laugh. So far, he was right.

She tried pulling funny faces. Nothing. She tried tickling him. Not even a hint of a smile.

It was time to bring out the jokes.

She adjusted her cross-legged position on the couch, trying out a dirty one.

"What goes in hard and pink but comes out soft and mushy?"

He rested his arm across the back of the couch, squinting in concentration.

"Bubblegum," she chirped.

He wrinkled his nose.

She huffed, pursing her lips and tapping her chin thoughtfully. Her eyes lit up with another dirty one. "Did you hear about the guy with five penises?"

He lifted his eyebrows. "Five?"

She nodded. "His pants fit him like a glove."

He knit his brow, bewildered.

She tilted her head and sighed. "Okay, okay. How about a tame one?" She cleared her throat. "What happens if you cut off your right butt cheek?"

A smile pulled at his lips. "I don't know, what happens if I cut off my right butt cheek?"

"You'll be left behind."

He looked away and snorted.

She pointed at him excitedly. He blocked her fingers, batting them away. "That wasn't a laugh!"

She pushed him down on the couch, climbing on top of him. He grunted in a half-hearted protest. She straddled him and placed her hands on his chest, taking another moment to ponder. Appreciating her new thinking position, he caressed her thighs with a wide grin.

"Ah!" She wiggled in anticipation. "Why did the coffee file a police report?"

He bit his lip, already sensing a winner.

She bent closer to him with her eyebrow raised. "Because it got mugged."

A suppressed laugh rumbled in his chest, another snort escaping.

She giggled at the great effort he was putting into withholding his laugh. He tried to move her off of him. She pinned him down.

"This isn't fair!" His stifled laugh escaped in unattractive chortles.

Ignoring his protests, she chuckled through one more. "Why was the belt sent to jail?"

Giggling, he weakly struggled beneath her. "I don't know. Why?"

"For holding up a pair of pants."

His head tilted back as he burst out laughing, his whole body shaking in delight. He tipped them over, effectively trapping her against the back of the couch.

After a few squeals, tickles, and laughs, she made her way back on top of him.

"If I would've known cheesy jokes were your thing, I could've won this fifteen minutes ago."

He pulled her down and kissed her, laughing against her lips.


End file.
